POP
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Elsa is planning on living out her dream. The lest year of high school is coming close and her chance to get into the school of her dream is coming. Hope her year of pop will be a success. But Jack has a small problem. If Elsa wins and follows her dream, his may actually die and as a guardian, he'll become something close if not worse then Pitch Black. Can he tell her heart truth?
1. Chapter 1

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost.

Chapter 1

Elsa listened to the song playing in the studio.

She was going to perfect this dance just in time for the winter dance at the end of the year. Try outs were coming up in three months and she wasn't failing.

Last year she missed her chance because of a cold. And spent Christmas watching it from home.

Olaf and Anna tried to cheer her up but, it didn't help.

So, this year, she WAS going to get it. No matter what would happen. Rain or shine. Sick or healthy. She was making this chance.

Living her dream of dancing.

"Elsa Snow."

Elsa groaned as she stopped her movement and saw Jack Frost standing in the doorway.

"Jack Frost. What a surprise." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that. You going to try out for the dance thing?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Elsa scoffed.

She began her stretching exercise while Jack talked.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. I know how you feel about dreams." Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just because you supported Hiccup's DJ gigs, Rapunzel's club of FUN, Kristoff and Flynn's race track and Anna's Volleyball doesn't mean I'm letting you give me anything for my dancing." She said.

Jack chuckled. "Okay. Just being a helpful guardian. Giving children a chance to live their dream. While it's normally Sandy's thing, I'm making them a reality." Jack said proudly.

Elsa sighed. "Just because you love helping, doesn't mean I WANT it." She said.

"Like how Merida, Moana, Miguel, Ralph, Maui, and Vanellope said they don't need help?" Jack asked.

Elsa took in a deep breath. "Look Jack. I'm trying to focus and you being here talking isn't the best-"

'Am I distracting you? I must be a really good one then." He teased.

Elsa turned slowly to glare at him.

Jack chuckled then cleared his throat. "Look. I'm trying to be a friend here. I know you got upset the last time."

"Anna?" She asked figuring her sister opened her mouth.

"Astrid. Actually." Jack shrugged.

Elsa smiled facing away from Jack. "She's like the other sister I wished I had. If I wanted a big sister." Elsa said.

"True. And she's a really good racer." Jack laughed.

Elsa closed her eyes to not blast Jack with her powers. "I know." She said sounding irritated.

Elsa played her music once again to go through her performance. She had the choreograph planned out perfect to how she wants it and how it plays with the rhythm of the beats in the song. She studied dance and music. And she was finally going to prove she belongs on a stage.

Maybe not like Moana who sings better or like Miguel who plays guitar. But how she moves her body like it's magic coming out of her finger tips.

"Your graceful like a swan Elsa Snow." Jack said leaning against a wall watching her move.

Elsa smiled at the comment, but kept her mind on the music. She had to stay focus or she'd mess up something.

Because she hated replays.

Once Elsa finished through, Jack clapped for her while laughing.

"Thanks. Now go." Elsa said.

Jack nodded to her and left her alone. "You'll make it Elsa. You really are a swan." He smiled one last time before really leaving her.

Elsa sighed and did the dance a few more times.

As she finished her 22ed run of it, Anna walked in with Olaf.

"Elsa. Were ready to head home. Are you?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded and packed her things.

They headed home and Elsa got in the shower first. When she finished, Anna got in next. Elsa found the form on her bed. She hadn't filled it out yet. She did have till February to send it in.

"Well Elsa? Are you going to send it in?" Olaf asked her.

Elsa smiled at her little brother of a snowman. "Of course. I just feel like it needs to be perfect still. I have the rest of the month to finish it. I'll fill it out however, after dinner." She told him.

"Alright. What is for dinner?" Olaf asked.

"My homemade spaghetti!" Kristoff shouted at the front door.

He's been coming over and cooking a lot since Christmas.

"Thank you for cooking." Anna said out of nowhere.

Elsa rolled her eyes as they all went downstairs.

Dinner was quick and full of joy. Olaf went right to bed. Elsa got to her room to fill out the form.

When she got a few text messages.

_"You can do it Elsa!" Flynn._

_"You got this girl." Hiccup._

_"Can't wait to see the try outs." Hiro._

_"The real performer is coming to town and all the ladies and men better watch out." Tadashi._

_"Can't wait to hear about it this summer." Hades._

_"Hope you get it. And if not, I'll give you a spell." Facilier._

_"You are a STAR!" Clayton._

Over the summer Elsa made friends with a few of the villains.

And every summer she went to visit them on their "vacation" island.

She enjoyed it there. And they all are actually fun to talk to.

_"Your a shining star!_

_No matter who you are!" Jack._

Elsa rolled her eyes. Her favorite song in the whole world, and Jack text her the chorus.

"Elsa. We have school in the morning. Time for bed." Anna said at the door.

"Thanks. Good night Anna." Elsa said.

She finished filling out the form and left it on her desk. This was he year. She'll be heading to dance school by 2021. Her last year of high school was going to be epic and full of hard work.

Elsa drifted off to sleep dreaming of her winning the dance contest.

Jack sat by the window watching her sleep a peaceful dream.

But he frowned a little. It was their last year, meaning his time to tell her the truth was running out.


	2. Chapter 2

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost.

Chapter 2

Elsa was sitting on her bed with her eyes closed and a relaxed calm body.

She was meditating.

Soon she would be at the try outs and she needed all the nerves to be gone and calm.

Elsa always was the calm and collected person.

She wasn't just called the Snow Queen for nothing.

But next to her room, was Anna and Rapunzel having their twice a monthly sleepover.

Elsa hated how they always were so loud and noisy.

It was nearly 10 O clock for goodness sakes.

Shouldn't they be sleeping?

Elsa sighed trying not to get distracted and over worked with anger over her sister wanting some fun.

Elsa tried to ignore her as best she could.

"Hey Elsa. Want some popcorn?" Anna asked busting the door open.

Elsa took a breath and calmly declined. "No thank you Anna. I would just like some peace and quiet." She said.

"Want any ice cream? Chocolate? Or anything to drink?" Rapunzel asked next.

Elsa shook her head. "No thank you." She said again.

Then the girls left her alone.

Elsa scoffed. She didn't need junk food in her system before the tryouts.

She was going into this with a perfect fit.

Then there was a knock. But it wasn't the door.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. Looking to the door, then to her window. With a groan, she got up and opened the window.

"Jack Frost. I really don't have the time of day. Oh wait. Because its no day time!" She yelled.

Jack nodded. "Sorry. But I just wanted to show you something. As a way to wish you luck and hoping it might put you in a peace of mind state if that is how you say it." He said.

Elsa breathed in through her nose for a long moment then let it out through her mouth. "What is it Jack? because this just isn't-"

But Jack didn't let her finish.

He showed her a jar of bugs. Not just any bugs. One of a few that Elsa is always happy to see.

"Fireflies!" She was very happy to see glowing fireflies. "But how did you-"

"I went all the way to Louisianan and talked with Naveen." Jack said.

Elsa raised a brow. Because Naveen doesn't see Jack. Ray does and even talks to him. Mostly because he's a star now.

"Okay." Elsa wasn't going to question him at this time about it.

She let her mind wonder while watching the fireflies in the jar. "You can open it you know." Jack said.

Elsa nodded and ripped the lid off.

Letting all the fireflies go, they flowed out of the jar and into her room. Like living stars just hanging out in her room.

"Pretty right?" Jack asked with a smug grin on his face.

Elsa rolled her eyes at him. She watched the fireflies running around in her room like it was fireworks in summer time.

But it was still winter being the second month of the year.

"I hope you do great at the tryouts. You'll get in no problem." Jack said.

Elsa didn't need to face him for that. "Thanks." Was all she needed to say to him.

"Enjoy the show." He said and was gone.

"Jack!" She yelled. "These fireflies can't stay here! It's too cold!" She shouted.

"Relax. I'll get them in the morning." Jack's voice echoed in her room.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna opened the door.

"We heard voices." Rapunzel added.

Elsa sighed. "It's fine. just some extra visitors." Elsa pointed to her ceiling.

Anna and Rapunzel gasped in aw of the sight. Fireflies weren't popular around here. Mostly because of the cold mountains.

But once a while, they'll see them other places. Not even Rapunzel has them in her kingdom. Her tower sure.

"So pretty." Anna said.

"I wish I brought my camera to take pictures." Rapunzel said.

"Alright you two. I need to rest for the tryouts. So off you go and please keep it down." Elsa said.

Anna suddenly had a grin on her face.

Elsa watched where her eyes were looking and the fireflies...spelled three words.

Elsa's face went all red. It was less then ten days till that day. Why... "Jack Frost." She mumbled. Shoving the other girls out of her room and shuting the door, Elsa took a breath then went to bed.

Humming her favorite tunes to help her sleep and to relax her.

She soon fell asleep.

Anna and Rapunzel finally fell asleep too. An hour later.

Jack snuck back in and got all the fireflies back in the jar quickly. They could't stay in the cold for long.

He chuckled seeing Elsa sleep. Giving her a quick light peck on her forehead and flying off back to the buoy to free the fireflies.

"Good work in sending the message to her." He whispered to them.

By morning Elsa woke to no fireflies around. Looking to her window it was closed. Jack must have snuck back in, cause there was still some frost on her window.

Rolling her eyes, she watched her face and got dressed to head down for cooking. Pancakes, fried eggs, and bacon. Her favorite breakfast.

"Mmm. Smells good sis." Anna said coming down the stairs. "You sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you Anna." Elsa smiled.

"Sorry. Rapunzel sometimes has more energy then Olaf and it's a lot to handle or to keep up and awake with her." Anna explained.

Elsa nodded. "You have chocolate on your face." Elsa said.

"What?!" Anna ran to the bathroom to check, but there wasn't anything there.

Elsa laughed as an angry Anna stepped put. "No funny."

"Come on. I'll get you some in a few days." She said.

Anna rolled her eyes and headed back to her room.

Elsa finished making her food then headed out the door. Ready for her tryout and hoping she'll make it through.


	3. Chapter 3

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost

Chapter 3

Elsa took a breath. She was ready for this. It was her time. Her chance. To prove she was more than just the snow queen in high school.

But why was she feeling so uneasy?

She's done this before. She's never had this feeling of...what would it be called, butterflies in her stomach.

"Hello Elsa." Spoke a voice. Elsa groaned as she turned and saw the last person she wanted to see right now. "Jack. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to come and cheer you on." He smiled.

"No. I mean why are you HERE? Backstage. You aren't allowed back here. How did you get in here?" Elsa made herself clear.

Jack smiled still. Shrugging away her questions he took a seat on a crate.

"You feel nervous? You look terrified." Jack asked.

Elsa scoffed. "Like I'd tell you. I mean come on. You would be the last person-"

"On earth for anything with you. I know all that." Jack chuckled. He found it cute how she kept on saying it. And was honest about him.

"Look, I was just trying to be nice is all. Can't a guy be nice to a girl? A classmate?" Jack asked.

Elsa held her breath not sure what to say to answer him.

"I came to cheer you on. To support you. I'm being a nice guy. That's all I ever am. I don't know why you think I'm a bad guy, but I can tell you one thing. If I wanted to be a bad guy," He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I would be. And you'd be the only target I see in my eyes."

Elsa took a step back ready to slap him for saying something like that.

But then, her butterflies went away. Her nerves were fine. At least about the performance.

"Your going to be perfect Elsa. You have always been the perfect dancer. As well as a fighter. Snowball, go and knock them dead." Jack said and waved bye at her.

Walking away from her was like losing something special. Elsa wasn't sure why she was getting this odd feeling over Jack.

Was she starting to like him? No way! Couldn't be possible. Or could it?

Thinking back, Jack Frost first came into the classroom before the teacher did. He didn't explain a new student till afterward.

That whole time, Jack talked to everyone in the classroom. Asking questions.

In the lunch room was when Elsa had really gotten to know him.

He was charming at first, but then with Rapunzel and Anna, he was just...too charming.

How would Elsa know this? She talks to Snow White and Cinderella. Both of their husbands were exactly like that as they got to know them.

Jack was exactly like them. But the one thing was, he only was like that around other people. With her, he didn't' act so cocky.

He acted more like a person. A man, but with childish features and personality.

Anna teased her about possibly the idea that Jack liked her. But all she did was roll her eyes at it. But now, seeing as he was acting different today with her, maybe Anna was right. Jack did truly liked her.

But did she like him back?

After everything going on these past few months, Elsa has been feeling a little more...focused. And not just on Jack. But the idea of her liking Jack was a little too much.

Shaking her head Elsa cleared Jack and anything else out of her mind. She was here for her dance. And that's all she needs right now.

She wasn't just the Snow Queen.

"Next up, Elsa Snow." They announced her name and she headed onto the stage. Standing front and center she was ready.

Anna and her other friends sat a few rows back. And Jack, was a row behind all of them.

Elsa wanted to glare but she had to focus.

"Begin." Said the head judge.

Elsa bowed to them than began.

Her dance was as perfect as she wanted it to be. She was moving like the water in a river. Like she was flying through the clouds in the air. She was graceful like Jack had said.

Jack?! No. Need to focus. Jack isn't on the agenda right at this moment.

And with the finish, Elsa bowed once again to the judges.

"You were like this Swan swimming along the riverbed and waiting to be spotted by a prince." One judge said.

"I thought this young lady was a graceful butterfly. Or a moth with every ounce of a ladybug's luck on her side." Said another judge.

The head judge started at her than his paper with notes.

Elsa held her breath for his words.

"It was full of...Pop. I loved it." He said.

"Thank you." Elsa said and headed off stage for the next dancer to come on.

Elsa could finally breath as she was backstage once again.

It was over. Now all she needed to do was wait for the call.

"Congrats Elsa." Now that voice was one that made Elsa smile. "Tadashi."

"You did it. How about we celebrate. I have some cake and ice cream at home. If Hiro hasn't eaten it all yet." Tadashi said.

Elsa laughed. He was the one to make her feel like she was normal. "That sounds perfect to me. I'll let Anna and Olaf know." She said.

"I've already done that. They should be heading to the car. Want to get their first?" He asked.

Elsa smiled. She's admired Tadashi for a long time. They were older siblings, so they had somethings in common. But what could Jack have in common with Elsa? Or what could be different or similar between Jack and Tadashi?

Whichever it was, Elsa could think about that later. Right now she wants to ice cream, cookies, and a LONG nap.


	4. Chapter 4

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost

Chapter 4

Elsa was up in her room getting ready for the day. And making sure she had what she needed for tomorrow.

Tadashi had asked her out on a date a few weeks ago and it was great.

Elsa felt like she was normal. She wasn't the so called "Snow Queen" everyone claimed her to be.

And soon enough, they would see her in June dancing like a different person.

Being Elsa Snow.

"Elsa. You have a visitor." Anna shouted.

Elsa smiled and quickly headed downstairs. Only to find disappointment. "Jack Frost." She sighed.

"Don't sound super happy to see me." Jack joked. "I just wanted to come by and give you this." Jack said.

He held out a small box to her. Elsa hesitated before taking it.

"What's inside?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise gift." Jack said smirking.

Elsa didn't like this. But she opened it anyway. Inside the box was what looked like a jewelry box. A ring? Necklace? bracelet? Broach? Whatever it was, it was going to be pretty expensive.

Elsa opened the black velvet box and inside was...a hair clip. But it was part of a royals collection almost two years ago.

"How on earth did you get this?!" Elsa asked.

"I have my ways. Had it saved for a year before I had to get the money to pay for it." Jack explained.

"And you got-"

"I know. I got you a pearl snowflake. I hoped it would be a snowball but it's not. Hope you don't mind. I wished I got it to you sooner as a congratulations gift for making it into the show." Jack said.

Elsa stared at it with awe. How could Jack have paid for it? It was two years ago and not even she could get one.

"So, what are your plans for this weekend? I was thinking pizza, movie, and ice cream." Jack said.

"Oh. I have plans. Tadashi is taking me out." Elsa said.

The look on Jack's face didn't change but in his eyes he looked so sad suddenly.

"I see. I heard you two started dating. I didn't think you two would actually become a couple." Jack said.

"Oh. No. I mean that was just for me. Passing and all. Tadashi and I are friends. Through and through." Elsa said. While saying that, she didn't know why she was saying to. Or explaining herself to Jack.

Of course she cared for Tadashi and they've said they aren't going to build some kind of relationship together more than friends.

"Oh. Okay. Hope you have fun." Jack said.

"Thank you. For this clip." Elsa said.

"Of course. I knew you weren't the kind to wear all that other jewelry. Only ring you'd be wearing in your wedding band." Jack added.

"What are you-"

"Got to go. See ya!" And Jack was off.

"Cute hair clip. Did Jack give you this?" Anna asked.

"Yes. It's thoughtful." Elsa said.

"Thoughtful? Sis, these things haven't been in stores in two years. And they still are nearly a million gold coins. If Jack got you this, he's like super madly in love with you." Anna said.

Elsa scoffed. "Please. Jack is not in lo- He doesn't like me that way. He's just trying to be nice."

"Nice? Elsa. My dear sister. This is a whole lot more than nice." Anna said grinning.

Elsa didn't bother to keep up with her sister. Once Anna sets her mind on something she's on it till other wise. It's how she thought Hans was her true love like in all those books. No. He wasn't.

"Come on Elsa. Jack loves you. I mean he acts super different around you. He's not a prince but he's a hero of sorts. It's like Kristoff or Flynn. Not a hero at first then they surprise you." Anna explained.

"Okay. If that's what you think. But Jack is a guardian. And that means he lives on forever. He's over 300 years old." Elsa said.

"So? Look how old Mrs. North is. She's married to someone who is over a thousand years old and she's close to the same age." Anna said.

"That's different."

"No it's not Elsa. You just don't want to admit to it." And Anna stomped away angry.

She was right. Elsa was ignoring the facts that were right in front of her.

Elsa sighed and head to watch TV in her room.

As she did, she got a call from Merida and Rapunzel.

"Hey you two."

"Hey girl! Heard Jack stopped by." Merida said.

"What did he get you?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa looked puzzled at them than guessed they knew what Jack did. "A hair clip. From the royals collection."

"OMG!" Rapunzel squealed.

"Elsa. That's huge. He mush have saved up every coin to buy you that." Merida said.

"I guess. But they should have been out since two years ago. How did he get one anyway?" Elsa asked.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel questioned.

"No way. Possibly he asked one of the other princesses to get them. Or asked Queen Minnie himself for a favor." Merida said.

Elsa couldn't picture Minnie agreeing to that. Nor to any of the other princesses. Merida and Rapunzel are a part of the royals club. Elsa, Anna, and Moana were out of it. "Alice. I bet he got it from Alice. She's always getting things that don't belong to her without paying for them." Elsa said.

"Guess it's why her and Peter live in their own little private worlds." Merida said.

"Well, I'm going to get to my TV time. I'll talk to you after my date with Tadashi tomorrow." Elsa said.

"I still can't see you two really dating." Rapunzel said.

"I'm happy for you. Have fun. And give me ALL the details this time." Merida smirked.

Elsa laughed and hung up.

"There's nothing between me and Tadashi. Not yet anyway." While she agreed with him about friends, she planned on changing his mind. A year later, this happens and she's right on her way to being a girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost

Chapter 5

The party was going off swell.

"This is a great party, Anna!"

"Thanks, Merida." Anna said.

"You did well, Anna." Elsa said smiling.

"Thank you. I hope this will cheer you up." Anna said.

Elsa nodded with a smile. Tadashi canceled their date today so she was celebrating with her sister and her little party.

"Thanks Anna. I'm glad to have a sister like you." She said.

Anna hugged her sister. "I'm glad. I never could trade anyone for you." She said.

"Hello! We brought the milk!" Hiccup shouted.

"And the HOT sauce!" Flynn added.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You guys I don't want there to be a contest on hotness." Anna said.

Elsa laughed as the two made Anna mad.

"Someone is happy to be here." Elsa rolled her eyes but kept her smile on for Anna's sake. "Jack. How nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too. I thought you weren't coming?" He asked.

"Heaven had other plans." Elsa said. "Tadashi canceled on me. So, I stayed here." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear. Good that your here though. I don't know if I would have stayed for too long." He said.

Elsa wanted to punch him or something for that. "Whatever." She shrugged him off.

The party was going great. Elsa was having fun with her friends and sister the whole day through.

Till, the call came.

"Yes?" Rapunzel answered the phone.

Everyone was having such a good time with she dropped it.

"What? Rapunzel. You could have broken-"

"That was Hiro." She said with a quiver in her voice.

Elsa feared the worst. "Which?"

"Hudson General."

"I'm out." And Elsa ran out the door to get to the hospital.

Why of all days did this have to happen?

"You need a lift?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure. Thanks."

"I'm coming too!" Jack said taking the keys from Hiccup.

Elsa wasn't in the mood to complain.

They all hopped in the car and Jack drove all the way there.

All Elsa could say was, "Please be alright." The whole way there.

As Jack pulled up, "Go. I'll park."

Hiccup helped Elsa out of the car and they went inside.

Hiro, Susan, and the rest of the hero 6 and monsters sat in the waiting room.

"Anything?" Elsa asked.

No one said a word.

"Nothing." Fred said when he arrived.

Elsa took a seat and hoped he was going to be okay.

"Do you want anything? There should be a-"

"Water. Please." She said.

Hiccup nodded and headed to get her some.

Jack came rushing in. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet." Elsa said.

Jack sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. At least you weren't with him. You could also have been in a bed here too." He said.

"And that would mean...I couldn't dance." She said.

The show already was filming some parts of the show before going live in August.

There was just three more to go before she would get two months off.

"He'll be alright. He's strong. And for you, I'd bet he'd do anything." Jack told her.

Elsa looked up at him. He sure was annoying sometimes, but he was sweet and caring to her.

He knew just what to say. "Thank you." She said.

Hiccup came back with her bottle of water and just in time.

"Doc." Hiro stood up. Elsa looked over and hoped to hear good news.

"He's going to be okay. But he needs to stay here and recover. It's a miracle he survived this. But he may not be the same." He explained.

Elsa sighed with relieved. At least he was alive.

"Thank you. May we go see him?" Hiro asked.

"In a bit. He will need time. But not all of you can-"

"I'll go. It's fine Hiro." Susan spoke up. "Heaven just couldn't take him up yet. I'll stay with him. You have a test tomorrow." She said to him.

"And you are..."

"Girlfriend. We've dated for nearly three years now." She said.

Jack, Hiccup and Elsa were shocked. When did this happen?!

"Alright." The doctor said.

"I better get home. I'll talk to you later." Elsa said to everyone and ran out the door.

Hiccup and Jack ran after her. It begin to rain as Elsa ran out. She wanted to cry so badly.

"Elsa!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm sure Tadashi has an explanation." Jack said.

"You don't get it!" Elsa pushed him away. "I loved him! Or thought I did! But he never thought of me more then a friend. I was ALWAYS A FRIEND!"

Elsa was hurting.

"We'll figure this out." Hiccup said.

"PLEASE! Just leave me alone!" She yelled at them both.

Elsa walked the rest of the way home. It was long and she was wet by the time she was home.

"Elsa! What on earth is wrong with you!"

"Anna. Please don't-"

"No! I heard about Tadashi. But you walking in this rain isn't smart at all! Unacceptable! You should no better! Go and take a hot shower and take your temp. I'm fixing you soup and toast. You might have gotten sick! You just didn't think. I'm disappointed in you Elsa." Anna was being loud and bossy.

But she was right. Elsa knew she wasn't smart. But she was in- Oh please! It was an excuse!

Elsa went right up and did what Anna asked her to do.

Once it was done, she sat up reading a book.

"Look. Elsa. I'm sorry. But you should have known that Tadashi wasn't going to fall for you. He just sees you as a friend." Anna said.

"Your right. I over reacted." Elsa said.

"Get some rest." Anna told her.

And Elsa went right to sleep. Crying tears into her pillow over her lose of Tadashi. Who she thought was her angel.


	6. Chapter 6

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost.

Chapter 6

After last months party, Elsa focused on her practice and dance for the competition.

Over the last few week or two, maybe three, Astrid has gotten Elsa to stream more and more old movies and TV shows, or mainly cartoons.

Elsa didn't mind it. She did need something to take her mind off the fact Tadashi had a girlfriend now.

Mostly Astrid got Elsa to watch Voltron and this one other show that just had it's final season added. She-ra: Princess of Power.

While Elsa has seen some of Voltron, she never heard of this other show.

So, Astrid and her spent a full week watching the whole thing over memorial weekend.

Astird claims it's her favorite show, but Elsa looked it up after finishing and found out the voice of the cat was familiar.

"AJ?!" One of Elsa's childhood singers Ally and AJ. And from her favorite original Disney Channel movie, Now you see it.

This now gave Elsa insperation on what her dance this week would be.

So, she asked Hiccup for help on making a mix of the theme song of She-re and Do you believe in magic by Ally and AJ.

Hiccup got the mix done and today is Elsa's practice day.

Anna and Jack were guests to be the first to listen and watch Elsa practice and preform her newest dance.

She even added a little lip sync to her dance with many smiles.

While she didn't see it, Anna noticed light blushes from Jack and Hiccup. It made her giggle.

"You both just are too easy." She said.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

Elsa finished her dance with a hip, snap, and a wink.

Jack and Anna clapped with such joy. "You did perfectly Elsa. And this was right on the spot?" Anna asked.

"No, I had a few moves planned. I practiced what parts as Hiccup did his editing. He's super smart. You'll have a great career in music or directing." Elsa said.

"Please. It's not that hard to do. And I think Astrid would be very happy about this. She'll be super thrilled when she watches you dance to this." Hiccup said.

"He's more in the DJ teaching job. But he's right. Astrid did some good. Gave you an edge in this game. You will win for sure in December." Jack said.

"Thanks. But this won't air till August. Which is why were filming now. So when it's November, it'll be all Live dancing." Elsa said.

"I hope to be in the seats cheering you on there. Olaf too." Anna said.

"Of course. Family is always invited. And a few friends." Elsa said looking to Jack and Hiccup.

"Wait. Is Elsa Snow considering me a friend?" Jack asked teasingly.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Your Hiccup's friend. Might as well get used to you being around so much. But you still are an annoyance." She said.

Jack only smiled. He was just happy she was warming up to him.

Anna giggled again and blushed herself.

"Anna. What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

"And why are you blushing?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh. No reason. Just thought we could go and get some food." Anna said.

"You guys can. I think I'll stay here and work on my timing of moves." Elsa said.

"Are you okay with no music? I still haven't burned it to a disc yet." Hiccup said.

"I'll be find." Elsa said.

With that, they left Elsa alone in the studio.

She sighed and pulled up her mp3 and found a song she could practice to. It may not be the right song, btu she could work on timing of rhythm and movement.

So she could have perfect form and reflexes to show off. It's not just moving and timing, it was creativity and positions of her body. There was many things at stake for her. And she wasn't going to lose.

As songs changed so did her movement. All Of Me, by John Legend played and she moved much slower to the music. It's like she was turning ballet on the song.

Memories of her and Tadashi talking about seeing the Nutcracker was flooding back to her. She saw it with him as a Christmas preasent two years later. But that was over three years ago.

Elsa wished she could go back to then. It was so much more simple, and she could tell herself that he wasn't worth this much pain and heart break to herself.

So she wouldn't be in this current position.

Elsa felt tears falling down her cheeks as she slowly moved to a stop.

The song ended and Elsa wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Elsa?" Jack didn't leave just yet.

Elsa turned to see him standing there confused. He didn't see her dancing, or was confused to way she was crying even though she danced beautifully.

"Tadashi?" He questioned.

Elsa didn't say a word. She was holding herself together or trying to.

"He's not a clue what he's missed out. If he didn't see how much ou loved him, he's an idiot." Jack said.

"Really?" Elsa asked choking up.

Jack walked over to her and hugged her tight.

Elsa didn't know what to do. She only slowly hugged him back.

"Let it out. You've been holding in all this sadness, and the best way for it to fully go away, is to let it all out. Set yourself free." He whispered in her ear.

And just like that, she did. Elsa burst crying in his arms. he held her tight so no one would hear her sobbing over her broken heart.

Jack knows it's hard to love, when that person doesn't truly love you back.

Crying over love, is the best way to clear yourself of sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost.

Chapter 7

After a long night of fireworks, Elsa and Anna headed home with Kristoff driving his car and Sven and Olaf asleep in the back of it.

"Tonight was great." Anna yawned.

"Yes. It was like we were young kids again." Elsa agreed.

"Are you going to use this for one of your dances? People LOVE you so much on the show." Kristoff said.

"Thank you, but I'm still not sure if I'll make it to the real rounds. We still have some recording to do. Two more dances. But, I'll use this for a Halloween special. If I make is that far." Elsa told him.

"I wonder why Jack and Hiccup didn't come over. Did you see them?" Anna asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. It was hard not to. "Yes. And Astrid was there as well. I'm sure they had their own group." She said.

"Wish I'd gone over and invited them." Kristoff said. "Yes! Oh that would have been nice. We would have shared chips, water, and hot dogs too." Anna said.

Elsa only shook her head. They left the field and Kristoff dropped them off.

"See you tomorrow!" Anna shouted.

"What's tomorrow?" Elsa asked as Kristoff drove away. "Kristoff is taking me, Rapunzel, and Hiccup, to get some of that new ice cream. The creamy frosting one." Anna said.

"Ah. I think Merida said she was going to be out there waiting to be the first 50 as they get a free shirt or something. You know her and her collection of T-Shirts." Elsa said.

Anna nodded. "Yes. I do. Good night." Anna said as she got in the shower.

Elsa went to her room and just changed into her PJ's and crawled in bed. She was very tired after they stayed up all night, past midnight, just to watch the grand finale of the fireworks.

Either way, she was glad she went. She hadn't had such a good sleep in a while, but this was the very first where she seemed relaxed.

It was like she was on a cloud.

Wait, what? This didn't feel like a dream. She really was in a cloud. "What in the-"

"Hello Elsa." Looking up, there was an upside down Olaf.

"Brother. What are you-"

"I'm Falo. You, are in the dream world."

"Dream world? You've got to be-"

"Try and use your powers then." He said.

Elsa didn't dare do that. She shut her mouth fast. She's done this before and it was terrible. Night terror terrible.

"Good. You believe me. Now, let's talk about something, you might not like." Falo said.

Elsa didn't like this. The cloud moved and there, on a rooftop, was Jack. Sitting alone.

"Why are we here? I know this is Jamie's house. Him and Sophie-"

"This isn't their, house." Falo said.

Elsa then looked closer, it was...her. Why was she there?

"Oh." The Christmas Carol. Anna had been going non-stop about the book the whole night and she must have been paying attention when not realizing it. Sometimes that happens.

"Why have you brought me here?" Elsa asked.

"Just to watch. This is a dream, after all."

Elsa wondered if this was all in her head. But again, she sees herself, looking normal, seemed it had been sometime. Maybe...after the contest? It looked to be winter.

"Why am I seeing this? Dreaming this." She corrected herself.

"Because you need to see what your heart is." Falo said.

"Your just like Jim. And I know Pinocchio was annoyed with him half of the time, but he was right." Elsa sighed. Jiminy Cricket, became a special guide to anyone around the world. Making contact, that's to the blue fairy, aka, Jinny, Merlin's secret wife, to the dream world and learning about everyone's opposites. Which explained Falo. He's opposite of Olaf.

"Jack. How much longer are you going to mope out there and make it snow?" She heard herself ask.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't even notice." He said.

"Look, I know it's been ten years, and 340 years since the death, but you are in this time now. And y9ou have everyone of your friends here for you. Hiccup, Anna, Flynn, Kristoff, and me." She said.

Elsa scoffed. Jack knew this. He wasn't this...upset over it every year. Or was he?

"I'm so glad I have you around. You and everyone else." Jack said sitting on the window.

Elsa felt her own heart beating fast. She knew where this was going. "Why are you showing me this? Why am I dreaming this?" She asked.

"Because-"

But Elsa wouldn't dare hear it. She forced herself awake screaming like she had a nightmare.

Anna came running hearing her sisters scream.

"Elsa? Elsa! What happened? There there. I'm here." Anna said hugging her.

Elsa didn't want to get close to anyone. Especially to Jack. She was afraid. But why?

"Bad dream?" Anna asked.

"You can say...that. It was like...I don't even know. Like I was living the life of Scrooge. And not the rich Uncle Duck we all know and love." Elsa said.

Anna nodded. "Alright. I'll call Moana and Merida." She said.

Elsa watched as Anna took the phone and called them over.

She really had to get ahold of herself. But why was she still-

Looking out the window, it was cracked. Had someone broken in? Couldn't be. Elsa stood up and closed her window. Feeling of all nerves were gone. "Jack Frost I'm going to hurt you the next time you break in MY room." She said to herself.

Which Jack, heard her loud and clear. "Sorry Elsa. I didn't mean to." What actually happened? Jack, was the one in a dream state. Elsa just was caught in the mix and showed up in it. He had to find someway to wake her up. Getting in her room and talking to her, mainly telling her to get up, was all he could do. They were so close, yet they are so far away from each other.


	8. Chapter 8

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost

Chapter 8

A beach trip wasn't in Elsa's mind of a "good time." She would rather stay inside and watch tv or a movie. Even reading a good book was better than that.

Which, she did. And so, she stayed home, practicing on her dancing while everyone else, went on a beach trip.

Elsa didn't mind it. She rather liked being home alone.

It meant she had all the space in the world and peace, to do what she loved to do.

She was waiting on the call, officially, they were doing a special for those who had made it this far for October, and she had to wait to hear and see if she got the spot.

Which meant, only half would make it for it.

That was a huge chance still, 1 out of 20 at least. And then in December, was the final five for Christmas and New years to determine the winner.

Elsa wanted to win so badly. She kept herself locked to focus on what her goal was.

No distractions, nothing was to get in her way.

But her thoughts went back to what happened that night...

_"Jack Frost I'm going to hurt you the next time you break in MY room."_

Jack hasn't been seen in nearly a month now. It was like he vanished all together for some reason.

That dream felt so real. Like she really cared truly about Jack.

Sure he was a pain, but he also...wasn't alive. He was an immortal after all.

Being a "guardian" meant a life of living over and over again, but never dying.

Elsa always wanted to ask how that even worked. But she never could ask him directly.

Why was she thinking about that in the first place?

Falo? That sounded like something the great master Yen Sid, would do. Maybe he did.

But why have her realized that she's the one person Jack treasures most? More than anyone else?

At least that's what Elsa got from that. It felt like a Christmas Carol nightmare for sure. And she doesn't like that story one bit. It was annoying to her, and she hates being to royal about it.

_"Jack. How much longer are you going to mope out there and make it snow?" She heard herself ask._

_"Oh. Sorry. I didn't even notice." He said._

_"Look, I know it's been ten years, and 340 years since the death, but you are in this time now. And y9ou have everyone of your friends here for you. Hiccup, Anna, Flynn, Kristoff, and me." She said._

_Elsa scoffed. Jack knew this. He wasn't this...upset over it every year. Or was he?_

_"I'm so glad I have you around. You and everyone else." Jack said sitting on the window._

Why was all this in her heart? Her comforting Jack? Jack never made it snow like that when he was sad. Jack Frost never even got sad. Not that she knew anyway.

Or, was Jack actually like her. Bottling up their true feelings.

Elsa did that to control herself and powers at first, but thanks to Anna and Kristoff, and her younger brother Olaf, she learned she didn't have to do that, her emotions were key to being herself and controlling her powers.

Which, was a good thing. Cause she had a lot of birthdays to catch up on and used her powers to make things way better than they could have been.

But Jack...why would he have a need to bottle anything up?

Sure, everyone knew about Pitch Black and what he...represented. But he was nothing anyone on their own could handle.

What about Jack and her was there to be so...open hearted about?

"I'm a shining star, no matter who I am." Jack sang that song so many times to her. Said it was HER song. Her theme song.

Then everyone wondered if they had one of their own. Jack said only the pure light and hope of the world have one. Claiming...Katherine had one of her own. Her's was "Do You Believe In Magic." Can you believe that?!

But Jack never said what his was.

"What was your song Jack. Or did you have one at all?" Elsa started thinking he has his, but he doesn't want to let anyone know it, as he's ashamed.

He does have a terrible past. No one knows other than the guardians. But Elsa was now curious.

Maybe she should go out and find him. He hasn't been seen in a long while. Who knows what has happened.

Elsa made up her mind and grabbed all her things. She wasn't going to keep herself bottled up anymore.

Like when Jack got her the jar filled with fireflies. He wanted her to see it's beauty. Their beauty, that they bring to the night sky and joy to those around them. Including her.

_"Can't a guy be nice to a girl? A classmate?" _

Jack had said that back in March when she was on stage trying out.

She was so nervous, she might as well have left the stage. She wouldn't be where she is today without him.

But those words...Sure a guy can be nice. But Jack was...Jack Frost! And he's never called her his classmate. Always Snowball.

She knew why, cause she was a fighter, and he liked that part of her.

"Jack. Hang on, I'm coming to find you. Let's settle this once and for all." Elsa told herself as she changed cloths and put her bag over her shoulder.

She was going on a search for the connection of her and Jack Frost.

She wanted answers, and she would get them, no matter what.

She locked her door and started marching to the last place she could think of, that Jack would end up at.

Sure it might be stupid of her, but she wanted to find Jack, and if that meant going to this one place, than she would be the Snow Queen to get it.


	9. Chapter 9

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost

Chapter 9

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little snowflake has made her way into my dark lair of nightmares." Pitch Black chuckled.

Elsa only smiled in amusement as he spoke.

"Now why would a lovely queen of the dark side, such as yourself, be doing right here in my humble home?" He asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I'm just here to hang for a bit." She wasn't scared of him. That was the trick to having a fight with him.

Elsa sat down on his red couch that stood out among all the other things in his "home" that she could sit comfortably on.

"What are you doing here?" Pitch was really confused. He thought she was joking at first, but as she sat down and crossed her legs, like she owned the place now, he began rethinking his question.

"I told you, I'm here to hang out." She repeated. "Do you have any good books to read?" She asked. "Or a tv for that matter?" She added.

Pitch went to his library and gave her some books. "Thank you. I'm just waiting for Jack to come and find me." She said her true intention.

"What? Why do you think Jack will come here looking for you?" He asked.

"Cause he seems to be...fixated on me." Elsa rolled her eyes.

Pitch raised his brow at her and what she said. "Jack? Jack Frost? On..you?"

He seemed to not believe her.

"Does that sound crazy to you?" She asked him.

Pitch nodded. "Actually yes. Jack Frost, before was actually called Nightlight. I killed him for the most part."

"You what?!"

"Look, he wanted to save Katherine. To break my curse I had on her, and he risked his life to save her. He was later reborn, into Jack Frost. He doesn't know this, but I did change since then anyway." Pitch explained.

"Jack, was originally...Nightlight?"

"Yes. Despite this, Nightlight did physically die. But he was born into a human again, Jack Overlord Frost, the human boy who was so goofy and loved to get into trouble. Till, he saved his sister's life, fell in ice, and drowned in cold water. He then rose again, thanks to Man In Moon, or Manny as they call him, and he became Jack Frost."

Elsa had never heard this part of Jack's life before. And she's known lots about him.

"Basically, Jack having a hook on you, just isn't right." Pitch finished.

"How is that even possible? I mean he-"

"I'm sure. But Jack doesn't get close with anyone like that. Even broke poor Katherine's heart because of it. Cause she saw her Nightlight and not him. Everyone possibly sees a Jack he wants you to see. Not what he really is."

So he was like her. Hiding the true him, just like she did. And sometimes, still does. The Snow Queen. The evil part of herself that she fears to this day still.

Was Jack thinking he was evil too? Like she thought it?

"You do seem like a lovely girl, but if you think Jack will come and save you in time..."

"I'm not afraid of you Pitch Black. I am no scared of the darkness in me or around me anymore." She said reading the book.

Pitch twitched a little but left her alone.

Jack did come, but he didn't come running to her rescue. "You have some nerve of coming here of all places!" He yelled. "Anna calls me and tells me to check in on you and then, she tells me you've gone looking for me and had to start with Pitch Black of all people?!"

Elsa didn't flinch at his words. All she did was sit there and listen to him yell at her.

"I'm not scared of the dark. And Pitch isn't an issue with me." She crossed her arms.

Jack looked even more angry. But this time, he flew over to her, picked her up, and flew right on out of there. Elsa was high in the clouds before she could even blink.

He really was pissed about something.

"Jack!"

"Why of all places do you go there?!"

"Because I was looking for you! I knew you'd show up if you heard that I was there!" She yelled back in his face.

"You could have called me or come to my house! I'm right down the street from you after all!"

"How am I supposed to know that!" They yelled at each other for so long, that when he let her down on her front porch, she hadn't realized she was home till he took off.

He vanished into the dark.

Elsa went back into the house and called Anna. Explaining she was trying to talk to Jack about something and now they got into an argument and he left.

Her whole plan was ruined. Checking messages...

"This is the director of the dance competition. So y9ou have been selected of 20 others to preform this fall in the Halloween special tribute to all hero's. Congrats."

She got in. Over 20 of them still, and she got in.

Elsa should be happy, but right now she was sad and alone.

She spent weeks looking for Pitch Black and when she finally found him, Jack takes not too long to find her and he starts yelling at her.

How was she supposed to know he was down the road or she could call him.

Really, she could, from her window. She didn't have his number nore his address for the house he lived in.

It was a longer guess than looking for Pitch's home.

Elsa shook her head and called them back. She got her details of what she was to do for her dance and got right to work for October. It was soon coming up, so she had to be ready as she could be to dance next month.


	10. Chapter 10

POP

Elsa and Jack Frost

Chapter 10

Elsa had worked all month to get to where she is now. And with Halloween coming up, she decided to meet with Jack.

Inviting him over for some tea and cake was simple.

She told Anna she and Jack were going to be having a private meeting and that she and Olaf had to be out of the house for it.

"Why?"

"Cause it's personal to me and to him. That is why." Elsa had told her.

Anna didn't push it any further thank goodness for it.

But it still made Elsa nervous with what normally goes through her mind.

Jack came to her house after school, so Elsa skipped to make sure everything was good enough for the meeting.

Jack didn't seem all that impressed with the change.

He just sat down across from Elsa and they sat in silent.

Elsa didn't want to be the first foot forward, but she did invite him to her house. Might as well start this whole reasoning for him being here and why.

"Well, I honestly invited you here to talk. But about what, I think you might know. If not, I'll explain." Elsa started.

"No need to be so formal with me. I mean, I am a guardian and all-"

"This isn't about you being a guardian." Elsa cut him off.

He looked at her with such cold eyes suddenly. She seemed almost too scared to speak up about this.

"This is about you and me, and what kind of...relationship we have here." She said.

Jack tilted his head then sighed. "What exactly do you mean by that. We are friends-"

"Wrong." Elsa knew what he was trying to do. "You think of me...as something else. It's why you broke Katherine's heart. Why your focused on me, I don't know. But I do see it. I'm not blind or stupid to not noticed." She said.

Jack seemed nervous this time. She was hitting the points right on the head.

"Jack. You hang around me like...like I'm someone or something special to you. I'm not your friend-exactly, so why me over all the other girls in the world? And on top of that, why at all. You do live on forever remember?" She pointed out.

Jack sighed. Drinking his tea he was thinking on how to come up with an excuse or a good explanation that could be a lie.

Elsa didn't care. She just wanted the truth was all. Then, he finally spoke up.

"Okay. So, you want me to admit, that I'm in love with you, Snowball?" He grinned. "How charming."

Elsa was surprised he'd say it flat out. What was his-

"If your wondering why I'd tell you now, I'm technically not. You won't acknowledge me as a friend or sometimes as a person who happens to be there in your life. So, I do what I can to prove to you that I'm here and that I'm your friend. I didn't think that far ahead. But, I do care for you Elsa Snow." He said sounding more relaxed.

"So.."

"You have your dancing. I have my guardian duties. The thing is, I do have something connected to you. Even I'm not so sure yet. Maybe it could be that your a new guardian. Or a future one anyway. But right now, I'm letting you live out this dream of yours and supporting you. If it comes down to it. When you realize your own feelings of what I am to you, I'll tell you what mine are to you." He said smiling.

He was being honest and so...mature for his...well looking age.

But this was...feeling like it could be a trick. Elsa didn't know herself, but if Jack was messing with her, she'd blast his heart and-

"Look, Elsa. About Katherine, she was too much like my own sister. That was the real reason I didn't date her. Plus, I am not her Nightlight in the first place, she accepted that."

"Then, tell me this, why do we have this connection that feels...familiar or similar. Like bottling up our hearts." She said in example.

Jack only laughed. "I thought for once, I was just a ghost. I was always invisible. For 300 years. But then, my life changed. I just don't want to remember those years and so I fill them with-"

"Please. If that was the truth, I wouldn't been feeling this connection with you. You know my story. So, you feel as if your portrayed as an evil person too?" She asked.

Jack's eyes widened as she spoke. And he sighed with his head down. "It was...one prank." He said.

Finally, an explanation!

"I was attempting to get into the toy shop, before I was a guardian. I became this evil troubled child. I wanted badly to get in there, I nearly thought about taking over the shop myself and ruining Christmas. Somehow, Sandy, made that really happen, and it was brought out in me, I got scared. And I nearly did the same thing with Pitch on Easter."

It was that long ago, and yet...

"Some time later, a so called "movie" was made about it, Sandy doesn't know how, but I was this villain who wanted to take over Christmas. And the only other thing everyone knew about me was that I was some expression about biting some kids noses off for being out in the cold for too long." He said.

It's not that he had something happen, it was in his mind and how children and grown up saw him as. His existence, became his darkness and fear.

"I'm sorry." Was all Elsa could say. She brought up something too personal and deep from Jack. And now she just feels terrible. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

Soon Jack did leave and Elsa was back to dancing. But could she focus to get her to the final five after what she had done and heard?


End file.
